Fight For Survival
by sniperelite854
Summary: The story of Austin Jones and Kevin Jensen trying to survive a zombie ridden world chapter one is slow but it picks up speed as it goes on I am using no characters from the walking dead it is just set in the Walking Dead universe. Rated M for Strong Language Use of Drugs, Alcohol, and Tobacco. Author - Kevin Jensen, Austin Jones, and Brianna Irish..
1. Living Life

Chapter 1

"Psst, Austin"

"Kevin, if this is about the scar on your back looking like Abe Lincolns hat, I'm NOT interested

"No its not about that. Did you see the news last night?"

"Yeah but i think it's a load of bullshit."

"No bro, its the real deal, im sure of." austin interrupts him

"You and your crazy imaginations, are you sure you weren't dropped on your head when you were a baby?"

"Mr. Jones, Mr. Jensen!"

"Yes Ms. Schott" they say at the same time

"Is there anything you would like to say?" Ms Scott asks

"I was just talking to Austin about that new virus that was on the news last night. he doesn't think its…"

"Its not! The dead coming back, what a load of bull once you're dead you are dead there is no coming back." Austin says interrupting Kevin

"Mr. Jones, we do not use that kind of language in my…"

"_AHHHH" _A scream piercing the walls of the classroom.

"HA! I TOLD YOU IT WAS REAL!" Kevin says as he stands up to walk out of the classroom.

"MR. JENSEN! SIT DOWN!" Ms Scott screams as Kevin sits down immediately

Ms. Scott addresses the whole class to stay in the room as she goes out to see what happened.

Kevin standing up to look out the door seeing two girls fighting, tugging at each others hair. Ms. Scott stopping the fight by picking one of the girls up getting clawed in the face by one the girls and and tossing her into a locker and holding the other girl down. Austin then goes over to the door to see what happened.

"HA! NOW WHO'S RIGHT?!" Austin gloats. Kevin then looks at Austin and pushes him.

"I dont care, I'm still right." Kevin says giving Austin another quick shove.

"Don't FRICKIN" push me." Austin says angrily, as he pushes Kevin. Kevin then turning around and punching Austin in the chest. Just before Austin had a chance to punch Kevin Ms. Scott walks back into the room and asks.

"WHAT is going on?" Austin holding Kevin by the neckline of his Hollywood Undead T-Shirt, looks at Ms. Scott and says

"Uhhh…." Before he could answer Ms. Scott gave both of them a detention.

"You will both serve this detention tomorrow."

"TOMORROW, but thats saturday" they both exclaim

"I know. Now everyone sit down and open your textbooks to section 4, chapter 12.

"look what you did Kevin." Austin whispers

"Don't blame me, you're the one who had a hold of me when she walked in the room."

"WHAT! How is this my fault, you were the one who punched me first"

"MR. JONES! do i need to give you another detention?"

"N-no Ms. Scott."

"Than i don't want to hear even a peep out of you, understand?"

"Yes Ms. Scott" Ms. Scott then turns around and continues on with the lesson. Out of no where, Kevin loudly says "PEEP!" as a joke. Ms. Scott immediately turns around

"MR. JONES I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU!" Austin interrupts her

"But it wasn't me, it was." Ms. Scott interrupts Austin

"I don't care, go to the office and see Mr. Weed"

"Mr. Weed? YO THAT IS THE BEST NAME EVER!" Blurts out kevin

"Yes Ms. Scott" Austin walks out of class while giving Kevin a mean look.

"PEEP!" Kevin screams just as austin is walking out of the classroom. Austin then screams

"TOLD YOU IT WASN'T ME!"


	2. The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 2:

"Screw this." Kevin says looking at Austin.

"I know, its 1:00 half my saturday is gone and we have 2 hours left."

"NO TALKING!" Ms. Scott yells pulling a lunch box out of her desk.

"Ms. Scott?" Austin says with a curious look on his face.

"What?" Ms Scott replies taking a bite out of her almond butter and jelly sandwich.

"May I go use the restroom?" Austin asks politely.

"Yeah me too I've been holding it for a while." Kevin quickly says

"I suppose so" Ms. Scott says with a sigh.

"Thank you we will be right back." Austin and Kevin say in unison as they exit the classroom. While walking down the hallway Austin asks

"Yo, Kevin, did you bring any food?"

"Yeah i have a couple of ham sandwiches in my lunchbox."

"Perfect!" Austin says with relief as they walk into the bathroom.

"Dude I'm sweating buckets." Kevin says as he scooches up to the urinal.

"Me too man it's so frickin hot out" Austin says with a sigh of relief.

"Dude that virus is getting really close to…" Kevin says as Austin interrupts him saying

"Look, my demented friend, IT'S NOT REAL!" Austin says shaking Kevin as he is trying to wash his hands. "Now lets just wash our hands and get back to the classroom I don't want to get in anymore trouble." Austin says as he pumps two squirts out of the soap dispenser quickly washing and drying his hands.

"Austin, lets get a quick drink at the water fountain." Kevin says stopping at the water fountain.

"Very well, but hurry up." Austin says with a sigh pushing in the handle, taking a sip off the water fountain.

"Austin, what do you want to do after we get out of detention?"

"Probably go back to my place kill some zombies on black ops 2." Austin says as they walk toward the classroom door and seeing Ms Scott waiting for us in the hallway.

"Boys, a fire has started in the apartment building across the street, I am not going to be able to leave you in the classroom alone so grab your stuff and come with me."

"Ok Ms. Scott, c'mon Kevin lets go." Austin says as they both grab their backpacks.

"Hey Austin Maybe it has something to do with that virus everyone has been talking about." Kevin says closing the door behind him.

"Ok, first of all you are the only one that has been talking about it, and second you need to go check in to a nuthouse or something."

"No James was talking about it too." Kevin corrects Austin

"James, as in James Greene?" Austin says surprised

"Yeah, who else?"

"James is an idiot, and i thought i told you to stay away from him, he's bad news" Austin quickly says.

"You cant tell me who i can and can't talk to."

"Dude, he was arrested because he was growing marijuana in the woods behind the school." Austin whispers

"Austin, why are you whispering?" Kevin asks as the quickly walk down the stairs behind Ms Scott

"Do you ever pay attention when Ms. Scott is talking?"

"No, the only thing I pay attention to is her body."

"Well she doesn't like it when people talk about that kind of stuff." Austin says as they approach the front door of the school.

"Ms. Scott?" Kevin says as she quickly pushes open the glass door and walks outside.

"What Kevin?" Ms Scott says as 2 people approach her one a woman holding her wrist with what looks like a chunk of flesh taken from it and the other a man holding what looks to be a bite mark on his neck.

"Help Me." Gargles the man with the bite mark on his neck, blood running in between her fingers and dripping onto the ground.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ms. Scott screams as she quickly runs to their aid stumbling over her high heels but quickly regaining her balance.

"I dont really know" the man replies slurring his words, blood pouring from his wound and slightly losing his balance. "We were just walking, when we were attacked by two crazy people, one of them bit Chuck on the neck and the other bit me on the arm I punched the one who bit me in the face and kicked the one who bit Chuck in the head." The woman says filling in for the man whose name seems to be Chuck.

"Ms. Scott, Lets get these two inside and try to help them out." Kevin says as he is holding the door. As the woman walking in, Ms. Scott and Austin supporting the man as they try to get him inside blood dripping onto Austin's white T-Shirt, they quickly and steadily lay the man on the tile in front of the door.

"Austin, Kevin, can you run to the nurse's office and get some supplies?" Ms. Scott quickly says taking a set of keys out of her pocket and handing them to Kevin.

"Of course, not a problem. lets go Austin." Kevin says tugging at the side of Austin's shirt. The two quickly running to the nurses office.

"I'm telling you man, its the virus." Kevin says huffing as they run to the nurses office.

"Ok, whatever, I don't care, lets just get the supplies and help those two." Austin quickly says as Kevin unlocks the nurses office door.

"Austin… I don't think that man is going to make it he has lost a lot of blood." Kevin says quickly taking a pad of gauze and a roll of tape off of the nurses desk.

"Dude we can't think about that right now we have to at least try and help them." Austin says quickly while taking some bandages from a filing cabinet.

"AHHHHHH" They hear a blood curdling scream coming from the hallway. The two quickly shoving everything in their pockets and sprint out of the door towards the scream. They reach the front door and see the man and the woman kneeling over Ms. Scott and feasting on her lifeless body.

"What the…" Austin says in shock

"HA! I TOLD YOU I WAS RIGHT AND YOU WERE WRONG"

"You can save the gloating for later but now we need to take care of this problem." Austin says as he walks toward the others.

"Austin, what are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm taking care of the problem." Austin then puts his hand into his pocket and pulls out a folding knife, opens it, and throws it toward the others. The knife then sticks into the chest of the man, but it seems to have had no effect, except for it seem to have pissed him off, he then stands up and start to walk towards Austin and Kevin.

"DUDE, YOU MADE HIM MAD, NOW HES GOING TO KILL US TOO!" Kevin screams. Austin then looks at kevin, smiles and says

"Is he really?" He then quickly pulls a tiny remote out of his shoe, flips a switch and calmly says

"Good by mother fu." He then pushes the button on the box, but nothing happens.

"Oh crap, I thought I fixed that!" Austin says as he starts to back away from the approaching corpse.

"Hey, uhh, Austin, I think that you're little knife there doesn't work."

"I can see that stupid. Any ideas?" Austin says rapidly pushing the button as he backs away from the lunging corpses

"Hey don't look at me, I'm still happy that I was right." Austin rolls his eyes and says

"Useless. look over there." Austin says as he points to a fire extinguisher on the wall to the left of them

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Exactly" Kevin then runs over to the fire extinguisher dodging swipes from the man and glancing at Ms. Scott as she moans in pain. Realizing as he grabs the fire extinguisher, the woman isn't there. The woman pushes him against the wall. Realizing the fire extinguisher is the only thing between him and death he quickly pushes at the womens torso making her stumble back. She quickly regains balance and continues the attack, Kevin lifting the fire extinguisher over his head and quickly striking at her head crushing it against the opposite wall. Kevin then sees the man attacking Austin and runs to his rescue but Austin quickly reaches in for the knife in the mans chest and quickly and skillfully tackles him to the ground and stabs the knife through his eyeball several times.

"Yo when did you learn how to do that?" Kevin asks with excitement.

"Remember when i went to camp two years ago and i was gone for 10 months"

"Yeah."

"It was a military training camp that my parents made me go to."

"We forgot about Ms. Scott."Kevin says rushing to her aid fire extinguisher still in hand.

"Kevin, she is going to turn we need to put her out of her misery."

"I don't want to die." Ms. Scott says with tears of pain and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you're going to turn and I don't think you want to be one of those things."Kevin says as Austin takes the knife and stabs it through her forehead, and leaves it there. Then he turns to Kevin and says

"It's time to go Kevin." They walk out the door and on to the street. then randomly, an explosion comes from inside the school, Austin looks at Kevin and says

"I told you it would work."


	3. The Tank Is On Empty

Chapter 3: The Tanks on Empty

Austin and Kevin look across the street at the blazing apartment building. "We're gonna drive to my house and hold out there until this all blows over." Austin says as Kevin reaches in his backpack, pulling out a pack of Old Gold cigarettes and a lighter, shoving it in his mouth, lighting it and taking a quick drag.

"Well, what if it doesn't blow over?" Kevin says as he takes another drag off his cigarette. He flicks the ash onto the sidewalk as they walk towards the parking lot.

"I don't know, we do what it takes to survive. And those are so bad for you man." Austin replies as he pulls out the keys to his blue ford F-350, unlocking it from the remote control.

"Jesus Christ, Austin, I always wonder why the hell you still have your snow plow on here. You're so fucking lazy." Kevin says as he takes the last drag off of his cigarette, flicking it onto the ground as the two get into the truck.

"Don't act like you're any better. Do you see that? Over there there's more of those things that killed Ms. Scott over there. there's like ten, maybe fifteen."Austin says as he starts the truck driving out of the school parking lot and up the road.

"Dude you know you're almost of of gas right?" Kevin asks as he looks at the gas gauge noticing it's almost on E.

"I know, I planned on getting gas on the way home from detention today. Let's see if the gas station is still open." Austin says pulling into a gas station and going up to a pump.

The two hop out of the truck and walk up to the gas station door, peeking inside.

"Let's just take some gas. I'm going to make sure there aren't any of those things around." Kevin says looking around for any unwanted guests.

"Yeah I think it's safe to just take some with everything the way it is. Now nobody will notice." Austin says pulling the pump off and shoving it in his gas tank.

"We should see if the gas station is locked, maybe we could take some stuff in case this doesn't just blow over. What should we call them things man?" asks Kevin, walking towards the doors and tugging at the left one.

"It's locked, whatever." Kevin says as he reaches in his pocket pulling out his cigarettes and lighter. Quickly putting one in his mouth lighting it, he inhales the smoke. He walks over to the passenger side of the truck, leans on the truck, and takes another puff of the cigarette. Austin wonders about what to call the things that killed Ms. Scott.

"What about walkers?" Austin says as Kevin makes his way over to the gas pump taking another drag. "Kevin, do you hear that?" Austin say as he hears a low moaning.

"What is that it sounds like a constant… moaning. It's getting louder." Kevin says as he walks to Austin's side of the truck. He looks across the street to see seven or eight walkers coming towards them.

"Get in the FUCKING truck Austin, let's go!" Kevin exclaims as he pulls the gas pump out of Austin's hand and shoves it in the holder as he finishes off his cigarette.

"What are you so worried about?" Austin says as he scouts the area and sees the horde of walkers.

"OH SHIT." Austin says as he scurries into the truck and starts it. He sees the horde crossing the street to the gas station.

"Lower the fucking plow." Kevin says trying to reach over to the remote.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Austin asks, slapping Kevin's hand away as he starts to lower the plow.

"So we can plow through the horde of walkers without damaging the truck." Kevin says as Austin holds the button to lower the plow while revving the engine.

"Now lets get out of here." Kevin says as he puts the truck in gear, speeding out of the parking lot. The plow makes a thud at it hits two walkers, also making a grinding sound as it drags against the tar.

"Alright, I think we can raise the plow now, it looks like we are clear of them. Anyways, that grinding is annoying." Kevin says as Austin holds the button to raise the plow. The two notice it is starting to rain.

"It couldn't rain at a worse time." Austin says annoyed, as he takes one hand off the wheel and reaches in the glovebox.

"Sonuva, Kevin can you reach in there and find my hunting knife?" Austin says as he pulls his hand back and places it on the wheel. Kevin shoving his hand in the glovebox and pulls out a leather case with a knife handle sticking out of it. Austin clips it to his belt as he steadies the wheel with his knee, his hands quickly swapping back to the wheel. "How the fuck has it gotten this out of control this fast?" Kevin says as he looks out the window at someone trying to wave them down for a ride. "Damn, I feel like we just sentenced him to his death." Austin says with a guilty look on his face. "Don't feel bad man, we don't know him he could kill us. We can't take the risk. Just forget about it, try not to think too much, let's just get home man." Kevin says as he looks out the window seeing a huge line of cars in front of the parking lot of Wal-Mart.


	4. Now What

Chapter 4: Now What

"What's up with all the cars?" questions Kevin. "I dunno, man." replies Austin as he drives around the parking lot.

"Do you think we should check it out?" says Kevin. "Let's do it." Austin says as he pulls into one of the only remaining parking spots at the very back.

"Take your knife, just in case." says Kevin nervously. As they walk up to the sliding doors, they realize everyone is running out with carts filled with food and other supplies. Cautiously, they enter just as a woman pushes them into another man entering the store. The man yells at them just as Austin yells "Hey, watch the fuck out!" Kevin pulls him away, telling him it doesn't matter, and that they just need to hurry up and get what they need.

As they get a better look inside, they realize there isn't anyone at the checkout lines and that everyone is just taking things and leaving. "Dude, something completely messed up is going on." says Austin. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed." says Kevin sarcastically.

Kevin grabs a cart and heads for the aisles, Austin following behind.

"What do you think we need?" says Austin. "Food and water, obviously. I don't really know, I mean this doesn't happen on a daily basis." says Kevin, exasperated. "Let's just grab some shit and go."

They scan the aisles until they find the canned goods and grab a bunch of stuff. Then they go where the bottled water is and grab five jugs.

"We should go grab some weapons, they could come in handy later." says Austin as they're walking around. They go over to the hunting and fishing section to find only fishing poles left. "Um, that isn't what I expected." says Austin. Kevin hops over the counter and glances under the table. "I guess no one bothered to check under here." says Kevin, smiling.

He pulls out an entire box filled with knives and guns. Kevin pulls a nine millimeter out of the box and a small box of rounds for it. He quickly tosses the gun to Austin. He catches it in one swift motion and releases the clip to check the ammo count.

"Fuck... it's empty" Austin says as Kevin passes off a small box of nine millimeter rounds. Austin starts loading the gun. As he gets the first bullet in the chamber, a man grabs him from behind and puts him in a chokehold. The man rips the gun out of Austin's left hand and the clip falls out of his grasp. The man quickly tightens his grip on Austin he reaches his right arm to the ground and picks up the clip as Kevin fumbles with his gun, trying to slide a bullet in. The man picks up the clip with the single bullet and inserts it into the gun with his right hand, putting it to Austin's head.

"Hand over the MOTHER FUCKING GUNS or your friend here gets it." The man says with a crazed look in his eyes. Austin elbows the man in the gut, making the man stumble backwards and squeeze off a shot into the ceiling. Austin quickly dodging a punch from the man, Kevin aims his gun at him. The man tackles Austin into the glass case and glass goes flying everywhere. Austin reaches at his side for his knife and pulls it out of the belt clip as glass digs into his back. He fights the man's grip as Kevin tries to get an aim on him, squeezing off a shot hitting right next to Austin's head. "Hey uh, that was a little close." says Austin as he struggles to get out from underneath the man, his arm scraping against the jagged glass and creating a large gash all the way up his arm as he thrusts the knife into the man's abdomen. The man lets out a gasp of pain and rolls off of Austin and onto the floor, Kevin stepping out from behind the counter aiming his nine millimeter to the man's head and squeezing off a round without hesitation. "Asshole." Austin whispers as he wipes the blood off his knife with his shirt and holsters it back in the belt clip.

"Damn, that was close." says Kevin. As he watches Austin pull a large chunk of glass out of his arm.

"Lets go." Austin says as he grabs a shirt off a rack and wrapping it around his bleeding arm.


	5. Who Are You?

Chapter 5: Who Are You?

As the two walk out of Wal-Mart, A girl runs into Kevin and falls on top of him. "God damn, how many more people are going to run into us?" says Austin. She hurriedly gets up, tripping and stumbling as she does.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" the girl says shyly as she helps Kevin up. As he looks up, he realizes she's blushing. "Um, it's fine…." Kevin says distractedly. The two look at each other for another couple of seconds before Austin says "Stop looking at each other like idiots and let's go, Kevin!"

They start walking away when the girl says "Wait! Um, can...could I go with you? I-I don't really have anywhere else to go…"

Austin is just about to say no when Kevin says "Yeah, but you'll have to hop in the back seat." She smiles shyly at him and starts trailing behind.

They load the supplies in the the back of the truck and tell the girl to hop in. They get in after her, tossing her a small nine millimeter pistol and getting in and closing the doors. "You might want that." says Austin. They drive by in silence for a little bit.

"You know about the walkers, right?" Kevin asks her. "Yeah…." she says, looking out the rear window. She sounds like she's about to say something else but then she stops. Kevin looks back and sees a tear slide down her cheek.

He realizes that walkers must have something to do with why she asked to go with them. "Damn, they got your family, didn't they?" He says softly. She looks at him in surprise and nods her head, asking "How did you know?" He looks away, saying "You wouldn't have asked to come with us if you had family to go to. So I kinda put the pieces together, if you know what I mean." She doesn't answer so they go back to silence.

A couple minutes later she says "They were there when I got home, but they were those things, the walkers. And when they looked at me I knew something was wrong, so I just ran. I had to get away from them. Then I ran into you…."

Kevin looks back and sees she's blushing so he says "Literally." smiling at her. She looks at him and blushes even more, looking down at her hands. He notices she has some scrapes, probably from falling. He turns around in the seat and says "Let me see your hands." She looks at him confused. "Your scrapes," he says, "You don't want them to get infected." She turns her hands over and he grabs the first-aid kit sitting next to her. He takes some alcohol wipes and says "This might sting a little." He takes her hands, cleaning out the wounds.

To distract her from the pain he asks her "So, how old are you?" She glances up at him and says fifteen. After he's done putting bandages on her hands, he says "I'm Kevin."

She smiles and shakes his hand. "I'm Bri, well Brianna, but you can just call me Bri."

Austin glances at them and says "Kevin, stop being such a fucking flirt." They all start laughing and smiling as Austin turns on the radio. "All survivors must eva…" The man on the radio says as the radio turns to static.

"Fuck." Austin says as he tries to get the radio back.


	6. Jones Farm

Chapter 6: Jones Farm

"Where are we going?" Bri quickly asks as Kevin takes off his seat belt to look out the back of the truck at a man feeding off the carcass of a dead woman.

"We are going to Austin's place to get some weapons and hold off 'til this all blows over." Kevin says as he turns back around facing the dashboard as they pull onto Jones Road.

"You can hold off with us if you want." Kevin says turning around to face Brianna seeing a single tear running down her left cheek.

"Um…. yeah that would be….it would be great. Thanks." Bri says wiping her cheek on the shoulder of her t-shirt.

"I'm sorry... about your family." Kevin says to her as she finishes wiping her cheek.

"Yeah…" Bri says as she looks outside of the window in the backseat at a man slumped against a gas station with a bottle of liquor in a brown bag in his hand.

"Damn…" Kevin says as he sees that Bri is staring at the man out the window.

"He's going to drink himself to death." Kevin says to Bri with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Why wouldn't he at least try to survive?" Bri says as she turns around facing the back of the seat.

"He probably just wants everything to end." Austin replies with a solid look on his face as he swerves past a walker in the road and pulls into his driveway.

"What the fuck, Why are they here?" Kevin says as he sees a single walker walking around on the grass near the barn.

"Let's just go inside and get my gun before we go out there, there could be more than one." Austin says as he gets out of the truck next to the house, quickly unlocking the door as he sees he's caught the attention of another four walkers that are coming his way. The walkers near the truck as Kevin pulls the seat back for Bri.

"Hurry up Austin, we ain't got all fucking day!" Kevin yells as the walkers near him and Bri, Kevin quickly kicking one of them to the ground and stomping in its head as another one tries to grab at his shirt., Kevin quickly reacting and pushing it away as Austin gets the door unlocked Kevin grabbing Bri by the hand away from a walker trying to bite at her arm, and pulling her inside. Kevin quickly slams the door behind him as the three get inside.

"Jesus Christ… that was close." Kevin says in heavy panting breaths as he looks down realizing that he still has a hold of Bri's hand.

"Oh... sorry." Kevin says as he lets go and looks at the door hearing banging as he sees that the door is shaking.

"It's okay… and thanks. You saved my life back there." Bri says as she looks at the door. The two follow Austin down stairs to his basement, Austin quickly unlocking a safe with a set of keys and pulling out a rifle. He pulls back the bolt seeing a round in the chamber and sets it on a desk. As he goes through the safe, he pulls out three small police issued beretta pistols and a box full of rounds. Kevin quickly tosses his empty nine millimeter on the table and picks up one of the berettas and starts loading it handing it.

"Have you ever shot a gun?" Kevin asks Bri as he hands her the gun.

"Yeah... Many times." She says as she turns the safety off.

He quickly loads the last two guns, Austin puts a gun holster on the table and puts it around his waist holstering his gun.

"Kevin, we gotta go outside clear them out." He says as he closes the safe, leaving the rifle on the table and walking back up the stairs. Kevin and Bri follow behind.

"Brianna, you're going to have to stay here." Austin says as she closes the door behind them.

"Why does she have to stay? I think she could help us." Kevin says looking at Bri and mouthing the words. "I'm sorry."

"'Cause we can maneuver better with just two people." Austin says as he walks to the front door hearing the banging on the door he pulls out his gun. Just before he opens the door Kevin and Bri lock eyes as she mouths the words. "It's okay… Be safe." Austin opens the door and putting the barrel of his gun under the chin of a walker, squeezes off a shot. The walker falls onto the floor in front of the door as the group of walkers flow into the house, the three backing out of the way of the door and firing off multiple shots taking out some of the walkers. Austin fires off four shots taking out two walkers. Bri fires off five shots, taking out a walker every time. Kevin empties his clip, taking down seven walkers.

"Fuck." Kevin says as he hears the click of his gun. The walkers start pouring inside the house. Kevin runs into the kitchen to grab a knife, running back to the door and quickly stabbing a walker in the head that was getting dangerously close to Austin. Kevin pulls the knife out and stabs another walker in the head. Austin finishes emptying his clip on two walkers and gets jumped on from behind. Kevin quickly kicks it in the head just before it bites him and crushes its head with one stomp of his foot. Kevin quickly turns around to see a walker about to jump Bri and stabs it in the top of the head as Austin's getting up.

"We need to close the door!" Bri says as another walker comes towards Austin, shooting it just as it's about to get him. Kevin quickly walks up to the door and a walker grabs at his shirt, about to rip a chunk of flesh out of his neck when Bri fires a single shot, the walker quickly falling to the ground. Kevin quickly giving her a nod of approval, he fights against the walkers, trying to close the door as the top hinge on the door breaks off. More and more walkers flood into the room, quickly surrounding the three.

"LET'S GO!" Austin quickly yells as he runs to the basement door, holding it for Kevin and Brianna as the walkers follow behind. Bri and Austin run down as Kevin puts all of his body weight against the door to stop the walkers. Austin and Bri quickly load their pistols as Kevin puts all of his weight on the door trying to keep the walkers out. Austin quickly tosses a full clip to Kevin, catching it he reloads the gun.

"Kevin, LET IT GO!" Austin says, Kevin quickly backs away from the door as he raises his pistol, taking out three walkers, one falling down the stairs on top of him. As Kevin pushes the walker off of him two more quickly pile up on him, Kevin pulls out his gun slipping it under the chin of the walker closest to him and squeezes off a shot. Austin kills the second walker with a shot to the head. Kevin pushes the walkers off of him as another lunges. Kevin grabs it by the back of the shirt and tosses it down the stairs. The walker hits the concrete head first, its brains splattering onto the basement's concrete floor. Austin and Bri near the stairs and start thinning out the walkers. As Kevin empties his clip, he tosses the gun to Austin and tackles a walker up the stairs, smashing its head on the top stair as another walker throws itself on top of him. Austin quickly puts a round in its skull just before it's about to bite Kevin. As Austin takes out a couple more walkers, Kevin tries to make his way up the stairs as the bodies fall. Bri tosses him his gun, loaded once again, just in time as a walker tackles him. He presses the gun under its chin, pulling the trigger and watching as its head explodes from the bullet.

"I think….That was the last of them." Kevin says breathlessly, looking at Austin and Bri as they check their ammo count. Kevin walks up the stairs, cautiously looking around the corner.

"Clear." Kevin says as he walks out. Bri and Austin follow behind.

"Kevin, What was that back there? Are you trying to get your ass killed?" Austin says as he looks at Kevin.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO LIVE FOR? Huh? What, to get eaten by fucking walkers?" Kevin lashes out, walking into the kitchen pulling a loaf of bread out of the cupboard and taking a bite. A few minutes later Bri walks up to him.

"What's wrong?" Bri asks Kevin as he takes another piece of bread out of the bag.

"Well, look at the world right now. I'm fucking scared and I don't want to live this way. I just want to be happy for once and how can I be happy when the world is like this? FUCK!" Kevin says as he throws the bag of bread across the room.

"You can still be happy, we can find more survivors. Maybe even a shelter, we can overcome this." Bri says picking up the bag with only two pieces of bread left in it, taking one and biting into it.

"I'm sorry… It's just, it was hard before all of this, and now it's going to be harder." Kevin says with a sad look on his face and a half smile.

"Well, we can overcome this, we really can." Bri says as Austin walks into the room, seeing there is only one piece of bread left, he is quick to snatch it up.

"You know we're going to have to leave the farm, right?" Austin says as he leads the two to the door.

"Look at the door, it's broken. We can't have walkers strolling in here in the middle of the night and chomping on us. I'm going to go pack us some clothes. Brianna, I'll give you some of my sister's clothes. They'll be a little big but they're going to have to do until we can get you some new clothes." Austin says as he walks upstairs going to pack some clothes.


	7. Abandoning The Farm

Chapter 7: Abandoning The Farm

"So how do you think all this shit started?" Kevin asks Bri as he stands in his room taking off his Hollywood Undead t-shirt, which is soaked in blood and putting on a clean plain black t-shirt.

"I have no idea, maybe terrorist or it's just a mutated disease. I really couldn't tell you." Bri says as she looks around the room seeing an unopened pack of cigarettes on his desk.

"So you smoke obviously, you shouldn't it's really bad for you." She says as Kevin pulls his opened pack out of his pocket, pulling out his last four cigarettes he quickly crushes them until they are no longer smokable.

"I wont be able to get them anymore and I can't be damaging my lungs because eventually we are going to have to run. Anyways there isn't a better time to quit." Kevin says as he tosses the unopened package out the window.

"Kevin! Brianna! We got walkers coming into the house, LET'S GET GOING!" Austin says tossing both of them a backpack full of clothes and putting one on himself.

"What? How the… Di-did you see how many we killed before?" Bri says stuttering as they run down the stairs, the walkers coming in through the front door. Austin draws his pistol and takes out the two walkers trying to squeeze through the door at the same time.

"FUCK!" Kevin yells as a walker grabs at his backpack, pulling him to the ground and biting at him. Austin quickly shooting it in the head, Kevin looks at his arm and notices the walker only ripped through his shirt. "That was close." says Bri as she stares at him wide-eyed. "Yeah….A little too close." says Kevin. "Come on guys, let's go already. Stop with the talking!" yells Austin as he pulls Kevin off the ground by his shirt. Austin quickly rushes around the corner, pistol raised. A walker quickly lunges at him, he takes it out with a single shot,Kevin and Bri taking out three of the walkers overrunning the front door. As the walkers become too much for the two to handle, they back into the living room, taking out four more walkers as one walker smashes through the window to their left. Kevin quickly puts a bullet in its head. He grabs Bri by the arm, quickly pointing to the window. After a second she nods, Kevin taking out three walkers as Brihops out the window. Kevin gets halfway out the window as a walker grabs at his shirt. He elbows it back into a group of walkers and gets through the window running to the other side of the house. As a walker lunges at Bri, Kevin quickly puts his last round into its head.

"God dammit… I'm out of ammo, come with me." Kevin says as he tosses the pistol onto the ground and running to the other side of the house. Seeing a toolbox on the ground, he pulls out a long screwdriver.

"Brianna, when we run to the other side of the house I want you to take out most walkers at the door, you're a good shot. I can get in and out pretty quick if everything goes smooth." Kevin says as they walk to the other side, Bri firing off six rounds and taking out five of the walkers at the door. Hearing the clicking sound from the gun, Kevin runs to the door, screwdriver in hand. He runs at the last two walkers at the door and slams them into a wall inside the house, quickly backing up as he stabs one in the head with the screwdriver and kicks the other one into the next room. Austin pushes a walker away as another runs into him knocking him onto the ground, pushing at the walkers chest with all of his strength. Barely keeping the walker at bay, Austin uses his arm as a barrier, but the walker's blood drips into the cuts he got earlier. Kevin quickly pulling the walker off and smashing its head through the wall, Austin quickly gets up, grabbing his gun off the ground. He shoots a walker coming towards the two. As they're walking outside, they see a pair of walkers swarming around Bri. Kevin runs up behind one of the walkers and stabs it in the back of the neck with his screwdriver, and Austin shooting the other one in the head.

"Shit we got more coming, Get in the fucking truck." Austin yells.

"SHIT, are you bit?" Kevin asks as Bri starts to run towards the truck.

"No I'm not, thank God." Bri says, Kevin grabbing his gun he threw on the ground earlier and the two getting in the truck as Austin starts it.

"Austin, I'm going to sit in the back with Bri, make sure she's alright." Kevin says, Austin gives a nod of approval as he backs up into a walker. He keeps going taking one look back at the farm as he pulls out onto the road.


	8. The Open Road

Chapter 8: The Open Road

"How you holding up, Bri?" Kevin asks as Austin pulls onto a dirt road.

"I'm alright, just a little scared you know? Like this could be the end, I'll probably never go to school again or see my best friend again. That thought, it just scares me." Bri says as Kevin puts his left hand over her right hand.

"I know what you mean, I wish I could say that everything is going to be okay but I can't. I don't know if everything is going to be okay, after what we saw today I am very doubtful to be honest. I think as long as all of us stick together we will be okay." Kevin says as he looks at Bri. Looking down and realizing his hand is still rested over hers, he quickly lifts and back and apologizes.

"It's okay… I didn't really mind it to be honest." Bri says giving Kevin a half smile, Kevin putting his hand back over Bri's as Austin swerves around a walker feasting on a dead body in the middle of the road.

"Are you two done flirting? Shit, we have more important things to worry about." Austin says as he pulls into a gas station, only seeing one walker he gets out of the truck gun in hand and puts a round in its head. Walking to the back of the truck and pulling four jerry cans out of the back. Handing Kevin one and telling Brito keep watch.

"I'm really glad I found you two, I'd probably be dead if I hadn't." Bri quickly says to Kevin as she watches the silent road around the gas station."

"Honestly I don't think either of us would be alive if we hadn't found you, you saved Austin's ass thats for sure." Kevin says as he finishes pumping gas into the first jerry can quickly grabbing a second and filling it up.

"So I know all this just started but what was your life like? Did you have a lot of friends, girlfriend?" Bri asks as Kevin and Austin put the jerry cans in the back of the truck.

"Nope on both. Austin is really my only friend and I haven't had a girlfriend in the past two years." Kevin says as they hop in the back of the truck.

"So what about you?" Kevin says as Austin pulls out of the gas station and drives down the road seeing traffic.

"I had quite a few friends but I have never really dated anyone, seriously at least." Bri says quietly as they peek around the seats to see a long line of traffic, and horns honking.

"I moved here last year with Austin. He was nice enough to let me stay with him, I never really got along well with my parents. I wish I had though." Kevin says as a car smashes into the back of the truck.

"FUCK YOU!" Austin screams laying onto the horn, the man getting out of the car, blood dripping from a bite wound on his shoulder. The man walks over to them slowly, stumbling with every step. Austin gets out of the truck, quickly noticing the bite mark on his shoulder. He reaches back into the truck for his gun. Before he can get his gun, the man lunges at him pinning him onto the ground next to the door of his truck. Kevin releases the latch to the seat and hops out on the right side of the truck, gun in hand. Brianna follows behind him, closing the door after grabbing a knife. They quickly circle around to the driver's side of the truck. Seeing the man about to take a bite out of Austin's forearm, Kevin pulls the walker off of him, slamming it headfirst into the tire rim. Bri stabs the walker in the back of the head as it lunges back at Kevin.

"Shit! Guys, get in the truck!" Bri quickly exclaims, noticing a horde of about twenty walkers coming towards them as well as the walkers around them closing in.

"Aren't you coming?" says Austin as they rush over, Kevin climbing into the truck. "I will, but I'm the best shot out of all of us, which means less ammo used. Just toss me some clips and a gun, will ya?" Bri says as she stabs a walker coming from behind her. Austin goes through the box and loads a gun. He grabs some ammo as well and throws it to her as she tosses the walker to the ground. Quickly sticking the knife into her belt loop, she catches the gun and the clips. She puts the clips in her pocket and starts shooting the walkers coming closer to her. Soon there's only the horde to deal with, but she realizes she's running low. "Uh, guys? I think I might need some help over here now…" Bri tosses the empty clips on the ground, noticing she only has a total of ten rounds left.

As a walker lunges after her, she decides to use her knife, dropping the gun on the ground and stabbing the walker. She slips in some blood though and ends up stabbing it in the neck. "Jesus Christ! The one time I need to have perfect aim!?" Bri says as the walker falls on top of her, struggling to get it off. The horde starts to surround Bri as Austin gets out of the truck, Kevin following behind. Kevin kicks the walker on top of her as Austin reaches in the back of the truck pulling out a screwdriver. He stabs a walker going after him from behind, successfully stabbing it in the head. Kevin stomps the walker's head, killing it. He helps Bri to her feet with his right arm. Seeing the walkers starting to surround them, Kevin kicks one back and opens the drivers door, pulling the lever to release the seat he kicks another walker. Hurrying, Bri gets into the truck as Austin fights back a few walkers with his screwdriver. Kevin kicks two walkers away from them. Kevin quickly hops in the back of the truck as Austin pushes the seat back, a walker grabbing him by the arm and ripping a chunk of flesh out of his arm with one bite. Austin screams as Kevin and Bri see blood flow onto the seat of the truck as Austin kicks the walker away and gets in the truck holding his forearm. Austin looks out his window as he starts the truck seeing a walker against the drivers side window.


End file.
